pandora_carrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Ember Boot
Ilvermonry House: Thunderbird Hogwarts House: Gryffindor Early Life Embers parents, Lamont Branden Boot and Olivia Marie Clark met in Ilvermonry during their 4th year and started dating later in their 5th. Olivia transferred from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because of her parents deaths. She was also a chaser for Gryffindor's Quidditch team at Hogwarts. Olivia met Lamont not knowing that he was a descendant of the founder of Thunderbird. Lamont was always making sure that his future family would follow the tradition of being a Thunderbird household. Soon after school they were married Ember started at the American wizarding school Ilvermonry in 1990. She went to school with Magory Gilmore in Ilvermonry as a Thunderbird. They were in the same year as roommates. Her and Magory were friends with a girl named Lexi Rosenburg for their first two years in school. In their third year Lexi caused many fights between Magory and Ember causing Ember to be pushed away from the two.After that they didn’t get along which caused a lot of fights inside the dorm and in classes. The night Magory killed her friend Ember was in her bed and say Magory covered in blood and told a teacher. She hadn't seen Magory since that night, December 5th, 1993. Then Embers parents decided to split up and get a divorce. Her mother, Olivia decided to go back to Britain with Ember and Stella to send them to Hogwarts where Olivia went to school. However their father, Lamont, had fought to keep the girls in Ilvermonry due to them being descendants of the founds of the school. Their mother wouldn't hear of it and took the girls away one night. Hogwarts Years Ember started Hogwarts in her sixth year and Stella in her first. Ember and Stella were soon sorted into Gryffindor when they arrived a few days after the term had started. Ember tired to fit in but soon reverted to her bully ways when people started making fun of her from being from American. When Ember and Stella started school at Hogwarts, Stella started having nightmares about a large battle that would take place at Hogwarts. What they didn't know two years later it would come to pass. She met Theodore Nott and they started dating towards the beginning of November 1995. A few weeks after they started dating, December 18th, 1995, Theodore had her meet him at the edge of the Forbidden Forest where he then put the imperious curse on her. Later she woke up in front of the Gryffindor common rooms portrait. The next day when she questioned Theodore he brushed it off and she quickly broke up with him highly disturbed about what was happening, on December 19th, 1995. She found out by reading an article in the daily prophet. After the break up she avoided any Slytherins for awhile until she became best friends with Charlie Remington who was a Slytherin. Charlie and Ember became close. After awhile she finally decided to tell her about the DE and invited Ember to one the meetings Ember first met Burke on March 5th, 1996 after a quidditch practice. They had seen each other as the Quidditch team went upstairs. It was just a passing glance but it was enough for both to become interested. The next day there was a match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. After Gryffindor won, Burke and Ember had a chance to talk. Burke was distracted by Ember and came up to her. She was nervous as no one knew about her mark and she didn’t want to have to explain what happened knowing the British Wizarding Worlds feelings on death eaters. She quickly went upstairs to her little sister after their conversation. A few days later Ember approached Burke and asked him for some Charms assistance. Later then met in the library. After they were done, Burke walked her back into the common room. They reminded by the fire and eventually the rest of the quidditch team saw them. After Burke followed them Ember brought up a date a Hogsmeade. Some sneers from the team and comments were thrown about at Burke since she was a transfer from an American school. The next day there was a death eater meeting called. Ember was a few minutes late but no one said anything. She tried to help a hurt Athena but Eric made her back away even though the three of them were close friends. Ember had missed the part when Eric was put under the imperious curse. After a few minutes he forced everyone to leave, during which time Athena took Embers wand. She eventually went back to the Gryfindor common room and Burke was there to comfort her. They stayed by each others sides and Burke got to know her sister Stella. One day Ember and Stella were sitting in the great hall when Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, and Burke's twin brother Drax Maddox approached them. They tired to take Stella away from Ember and give her the dark mark as well, however, Ember fought them off and got Stella and her back to the common room. It was a few days later when Pandora Carrow confronted Ember, Stella and Burke. She tried to just get Ember to take Stella with them but Burke refused to let them go alone. They all ended up at Malfoy Manor where multiple duels ensued. At one point Pandora had everyone under control, before Burke got a hold of his brothers wand and tried to take Pandora down. Little did they know Pandora was tortured into her old ways and lost her emotions towards any of her friends. She turned and killed Stella Boot in cold blood. For many months Ember felt guilt, blaming herself for Stella’s death. She had multiple nightmares for years to come of the memory. Eventually she was able to forgive Pandora because she found out Pandora wasn’t herself. End of May into early June of 1996 Burke was walking into the common room and Ember went to him to hang out, but he pushed her away not remembering her. When she realized Burke no longer remembered her, she avoided him at all costs. It was a whole week until her approached her after he was given his memories back. What she later found out was that Drax Maddox, Burke's twin brother, told Nora Green who was a born legilimens to take Burke's memories of Ember in revenge. Before the last game of the year of Slythein vs Gryffindor Ember was made a Beater for the Gryffindor quidditch team by Burke In October 1996 Ember's seventh year Ember was playing in a game against Slytherin when she was hit by a bludger Adult Years After her years at Hogwarts she and Burke Maddox got married on June 20th of 2002 at the age of twenty two. It was a small ceremony held in America. March 12th of 2003 Ember gave birth to their first child Jordyn Stella Maddox. Later she and Burke had Hayden Nickolas Maddox in October 7th, 2006 Burke made the Puddle More United after graduating Hogwarts and Ember became the announcer for the team and would travel with them to every game. While they were starting their family she would bring her children with them. Jordyn and later Hayden both would be in the announcers box with their mother and grew up watching their father be a Seeker for the team. In 2014 she quit to stay home with the two children as they started Hogwarts. Ember started working at the Hogshead during the school months in 2017. Ember approached Pandora Carrow, now Pandora Malfoy after her marriage to Draco Malfoy, on September 30th 2019 after finding out she was now teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Out of everyone, Pandora was the only one to encourage Ember’s wishes to restart the Death Eater Students of Hogwarts